1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a parking assist system for backing a vehicle up into a place to be parked.
2. Description of Related Art
In general a backing operation of a car is more difficult than a regular operation of a car because it is difficult for a driver to estimate the distance between the car and other obstacles, and the backing operation itself is difficult, and there is trouble seeing backward. To solve this problem there is on the market a parking assist apparatus including a camera disposed on the rear portion of a car for photographing backward and a display disposed in the inside of the car, wherein the display is configured to show images photographed by the camera during a backing operation so that assist the driver of the car visually. Recently for more convenience there is proposed another parking assist apparatus configured to calculate “anticipated course” of the wheels based on a rudder angle of a steering wheel and display a target line corresponding to a necessary moving distance superimposed on an image photographed by a camera. In such parking assist apparatus, the anticipated course laterally shifts linking to the steering operation, and thereby the movement of the car in terms of the lateral direction can be easily recognized by the driver (e.g. JP2003-112590A).
However, according to such conventional parking assist apparatus, longitudinal movement of the car cannot be easily recognized by a driver, especially when only an image of an asphalt road surface is displayed.